4 years with Malec
by rosie.culter
Summary: This is a FanFiction on Malec. Its there 4 year anniversary and they want to celebrate... but theres a lot on Alecs mind. I don't think that it is a GOOD FanFiction. But if you do like it be sure to leave a review. And if you like it... ill write a next chapter!


Chapter 1: Annerversiry

21st August 2017

"Alec?" Magnus' voice sounded lonely "I haven't had a kiss from you in more than a hour" Alec slowly crept behind the glitterly warlock and kissed him. "Oh Alec what put you in a good mood?" Magnus felt the right side of his lip curve up "Mag? You know what day it is right?" He twiddled the heart-shaped chocolate box in his sweaty hands. "Hmm? What day? Am I supposed to know?" The warlock wondered if Alec could tell... "Magnus don't play dumb... Of couse you know..." Magnus, starting to see Alec tensing up. "Oh, Alexander! You really think I would forget our 4 year Anerversiry?" He pulled out a blue card covered in 4s and hearts. Alecs face lit up, he thought for a moment that he hadforgotten about it, then rremembered he had gotten up in the morning and made him a creamy Hot Chocolate... Which is not what Magnus does on a regual accourance.

"Oh Magnus I knew you wouldn't have forgotten!" Magnus handed him the card, as it opened, two tickets flew out and landed gently on the floor, Alec picked them off the ground and gasped, "Oh my Magnus?! You got us tickets to a 'Gnate'?" Gnte is a fancy resturant down the road from Magnus' and Alec's apartment. "And I want you to wear your blue shirt and your black tie... You'll look god damned sexy!" Magnus gave Alec a kiss on the cheek, Alec still looking at the tickets, smiled looked up and the warlock was gone.

Alec stood in front of the long mirror. He wondered if Magnus was close to getting ready, he looked toward the door to the bathroom he saw the steam from the shower from the gap between the floor and the bottom of the door. He found himself opening the door to the bathroom he slowly undressed him self as he stepped into the shower.

"Alec! Oh my word you definatly scared me there!" His face was flushed red. Alec could tell he was happy to see him but not prepared to show it.

"Mag, I needed a wash and didnt want to wait because-" he was stopped by the warlocks slim finger brushing his mouth. "Oh Alexander... There is no reason to be embarrassed to want to shower with me!" Magnus scanned Alecs' body "I mean look at me, im irresistible!" Alecs' eyes rolled as he placed his hands around the warlocks neck "Oh, your right, I mean look your toned body..." Alec bit down on his lip "So...Sexy" Magnus leaned close into him and They kissed untill Alecs phone rang. It was Jace...Alecs' lips swim away, he wondered why he might be calling him, after all it was 11:31...

"Hello...? Jace is a reason you called at this time?" Alec tried to cover up the fact that he was showeing with his boyfriend. "Look, Isabelle, was with this vampire guy and she hasn't come back-" Jace was stopped by a deep sigh, "she's probualy spent the night with him... Knowing Isabelle..." Jace stopped him "Alec Lightwood Isabelle light wood has slept with a vampire,We think we know who it is"

"What Vampire would Isabelle sleep with... and spend the night with..?" Alec had got out of the shower now and was watching The Warlock dancing and singing, "Simon, that Daylighter... The Mundane friend of Clary-" Alec could hear Jace sound really upset, he didnt think he liked the fact that Simon was sleeping with his sister! "Look I know who he is... I swear on the angel if he harms her..." Alec, by this time had stood up and was putting a pair of tight leather trousers and a plain tee shirt.

He ran to Simon and Jordans apartment, and banged on the door, 2 times. Waited, 3 times Simon opened the door Isabelle close by, Alecs' glance moved from Simon, in no shirt and only a pair of boxers, to isabelle in only her pants and bra. He wondered why they would open the door looking like that, and what they were doing. Alec thought to himself isabelle has slept with many people...And left before they could even say good morninga what was so special about Simon?" Alec said the last part aloud, "hmm?" Alec brushed his question away with a flick of the hand. He stepped forward and stared at Simon.

"What were you doing with Simon? Why haven't you left yet? Why answer the door in only underwear?" Isabelle stepped forward standing there in her frilly pink bra and her lancy underwear. "Alec? Why are you here? Look, I think I love Simon more than just a passerby..." Isabelle explained "I think I have found some one who loves me for me, not me for my looks..." Alec stood. Just stood, waves of uneasiness went through him like water running down his shirt. "Alec. I love him..." Simon looked at Izzy and smiled. "I love you too"


End file.
